Dis-moi oui
by Millama
Summary: Tony a invité Steve à passer quelques moments de tranquillités loin de leurs vies effervescentes. Ce que Tony n'a pas dit à Steve, c'est qu'il lui réservait une bien belle surprise.


_**Hello tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **Hum...heureusement que j'avais dit que je me calmerais sur ce couple hein ! xD Bref comme vous avez pu le comprendre, mon cerveau a prit le dessus sur ma raison et du coup je vous ai écrit un nouvel OS sur THE couple...Tony x Steve !**_

 _ **Ouais, j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Je les kiffe trop, je les imagine trop bien ensembles et du coup bah voilà.**_

 _ **DONC je vous présente le nouveau bébé, 'Dis-moi oui'. Comme toujours, laissez une review pour me donner vos impressions. Je les lis toutes et prendrais le temps d'y répondre :P**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Dis-moi oui.**

Une odeur de café se propagea dans la chambre et les narines de Tony bougèrent discrètement. L'odeur était véritablement alléchante, mais bon dieu qu'il était bien installé dans son lit double. Il se retourna et tâtonna à ses côtés, personne. Il se redressa. Comment se faisait-il que son lit fût vide ? Non, ça n'allait pas.

_ Jarvis, quel jour ? Demanda Tony la voix endormie.

Rien ne lui répondit. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il n'était pas dans ses appartements. Il était dans une chambre de taille normale pour les autres êtres humains, dans un lit normal, mais il eut le plaisir de voir une tenue connue à ses yeux reposer sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Maintenant qu'il était rassuré et à peu près réveillé, il se rappelait où il était. Il se rappelait ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il y était. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait de dessous la couette épaisse. Les températures étaient fraîches en ce début d'hiver, surtout dans cette partie du monde. Ils étaient perdus quelque part entre la frontière américaine et la frontière canadienne, région très fraîche par tous les temps. Il enfila le premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main et sortit de la chambre.

Derrière la porte, un immense salon tout de bois fait, avec une cuisine américaine, un mélange parfait d'ancien et de moderne. Il adorait cet endroit, le calme qu'il y régnait même si son labo et ses machines lui manquaient. Il soupira en s'étirant un brin, il retrouverait tout ça bien assez tôt, pour l'instant, il se devait de profiter de cette parenthèse qu'il s'était offerte. Il s'approcha doucement de l'homme debout dans la cuisine et l'entoura de ses bras.

_ Bonjour, Mr Stark. Le salua l'homme malicieusement.

_ Bonjour, Mr Rogers. Répondit Tony en posant sa tête contre le dos musclé de l'homme.

Steve se retourna doucement pour passer à son tour ses bras autour de Tony. Déconnection du monde présent pour aller sur leur planète. Steve sourit et déposa un baiser plein de tendresse sur les lèvres du brun avant de se redresser.

_ Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui, remarqua Steve.

_ J'ai paniqué. J'étais persuadé d'être à la tour. Et tu n'étais pas là.

_ Tony Stark, manquant de quelque chose. Se moqua Steve en l'embrassant à nouveau.

_ Je ne suis riche que de toi. Rétorqua Tony répondant au baiser.

_ Et peut-être d'un peu d'argent, mais j'ai un doute, fit Steve avec sarcasme.

_ Un gros doute alors, déclara Tony en se prenant au jeu.

Steve l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur et Tony se colla à lui. Ils étaient hors du temps, hors du monde. Juste eux et personne d'autre. Enfin...

_ Dad...Oh putain !

Tony se détacha de Steve en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit à cinq minutes de plus ? Bon peut-être même dix, ou à la vue de comment ils étaient bien partis, une heure même.

_ Surveille ton langage, jeune homme, le rappela à l'ordre Captain America.

_ Et vous, les endroits où vous faites vos trucs dégueu, grimaça Peter.

_ Ces trucs dégueu que tu vas très sûrement faire dans pas longtemps, assena Tony. C'est la nature, après tout et tu as dix-huit ans ça me semble être le très bon âge.

_ Le plus tard sera le mieux, se permit de couper Steve.

_ Avec Wade Wilson aux fesses, je ne donne pas cher du temps qui s'écoule entre ce qu'il a vu et ce qu'il risque de faire, déclara Tony.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, un petit peu énervé mais les joues rouges. Dans le mil. Tony avait vu juste, son instinct était très fort à ce jeu-là.

_ Wade Wilson ne me court PAS après. On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois !

_ Et rien ne vaut une piqure de rappel, dit Tony avec un mouvement d'approbation de la part de Steve.

_ Berk. Répliqua l'adolescent. Tu feras ton speech du père adoptif inquiet un autre jour, j'ai une question.

_ Oui ? Demanda Steve en retenant Tony pour éviter qu'il ne s'énerve.

_ Je peux sortir ? Il y a des trucs pas mal aux alentours, j'aimerai faire un brin de découverte. Et vous aurez le chalet pour vous tout seul.

Peter lança un clin d'œil discret à Tony qui se redressa soudain. Mais oui bien sûr quel crétin ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?! Il avait demandé à Peter la veille de faire semblant de sortir pour lui laisser le champ libre pour une surprise à Steve...qu'ils avaient préparés tous les deux en espérant que le Captain serait ravi.

_ Très bien, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Accorda Tony, faussement inquiet.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir le laisser aller seul ? Demanda Steve, vraiment inquiet.

_ Il saura se débrouiller, n'est-ce pas, fiston?

_ Bien sûr ! Je ne bougerai de toute façon pas beaucoup de la bibliothèque.

_ Penses quand même à manger. Lui rappela Steve.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Pa' ! J'y vais à toute !

L'adolescent sortit et Steve soupira en se retournant pour continuer la préparation du petit déjeuner.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as laissé sortir ? Tu sais qu'il est sous notre responsabilité, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, sa tante nous tue.

_ Mais j'ai pleinement confiance en lui, et j'ai des projets pour nous deux, coupa Tony en prenant une tasse de café avant d'aller s'asseoir.

_ Tu sais que j'ai confiance en lui aussi, seulement je m'inquiète. T'es sûr qu'il ne va rien faire d'irréfléchi ?

_ On parle de Peter, là. Bien sûr qu'il va faire des trucs irréfléchis, Steve. Soupira Tony. Mais je sais qu'il ne fera rien de dangereux. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Sinon c'est moi qui le tue.

Tony avala une gorgée de café sous le regard intrigué de Steve.

_ Viens déjeuner avec moi, sauveur de l'Amérique, je voudrais partager un moment de tranquillité.

_ Pas avant que l'homme de fer ne me dise ce qu'il a en tête. Fit Steve en croisant les bras, ses yeux bleus le foudroyant du regard.

_ Oh, juste une ou deux choses. Mais ce ne serait pas une surprise si je te racontais.

Tony se leva en voyant que Steve ne bougerait pas et se plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu as demandé à Peter de partir. Hier soir. Lâcha Steve.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Le clin d'œil n'était vraiment pas discret, grommela Steve. Si tu voulais être seul avec moi, tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire de venir.

_ Et je l'aurais laissé loin, sans surveillance en sachant qu'il peut contrer mes protocoles de protection ? Franchement Steve, tu m'as habitué à mieux comme argument. Puis je l'aime bien. Quand on est tous les trois...j'ai l'impression…

Tony se perdit quelques instants dans sa tasse, les pensées se bousculant pour sortir de sa bouche, mais restants bloquées au bord de ses lèvres sans pouvoir les franchir, ce qui l'énerva un poil. Pourquoi, bon sang, n'arrivait-il jamais à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? C'était ultra-frustrant.

_...rha laisses tomber, c'est débile.

Tony retourna s'asseoir avec colère et avala son café, toute bonne humeur envolée. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tout gâché encore une fois. Il aurait dû deviner que Steve ne se laisserait pas berner si facilement. Steve qui finit par le rejoindre avec le reste du petit déjeuner. Steve qui posa tout et s'installa à côté de lui. Steve qui mit sa main sur la sienne avant de le regarder avec des yeux remplis d'excuses.

_ Désolé, Tony. Moi aussi, ça me donne l'impression qu'on est une famille.

Tony plongea dans le regard du blond. Il faillit se perdre dans la profondeur de ces yeux si sincères, si beaux. Il passa une main sur son visage et respira un grand coup. Steve l'avait dit pour lui, Steve lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche pour leur donner un sens et une réalité, ce qui le libéra d'un poids. Sa colère et sa frustration disparurent.

_ Je reste toujours d'avis que Peter n'aurait pas dû partir seul, mais je comprends. Et je suis prêt à écouter ce que tu as à me dire. Déclara Captain America, le regard plus sérieux que jamais.

_ Rien. J'avais juste envie d'un moment à nous. À la tour, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous déranger, nous parler, nous surveiller, de sorte que je ne sais même pas à quand remonte notre dernière soirée seuls en tête à tête pour de vrai.

Il vit la tête de son amant changer et il put voir la tristesse se peindre sur son visage. Au moins n'était-il pas le seul à ne s'en apercevoir que maintenant.

_ Depuis notre premier rendez-vous, il semblerait. Marmonna Steve, soudain pâle. Comment a-t-on pu laisser ça comme ça ?

Tony entremêla leurs doigts ensembles et posa sa main libre sur la joue du blond. Il se sentait tout retourné. C'était un des dons de Steve, celui de le mettre dans tous ses états. Il l'aimait tellement.

_ Ce n'est pas une fatalité, Steve. Nous avons des vies ultras chargées. Quand on ne travaille pas, on sauve des vies. Les jours défilent et...je les ai beaucoup trop vue filer ces derniers temps. J'avais besoin de prendre un moment, une parenthèse avec toi, avec Peter. Je...écoute j'ai beaucoup de mal à dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais tu l'as très bien dit pour moi. J'adore ce môme et ensembles, c'est comme si nous étions une famille. J'avais besoin de ressentir ça. De t'avoir que pour moi et de pouvoir partager des moments privilégiés avec vous deux.

Steve pressa son visage contre la main de Tony. Le milliardaire le regarda faire, ému. Il voyait au travers le regard de Steve les émotions défiler, les mêmes qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait ouvert les yeux quelques semaines auparavant. Quand il s'était rendu compte que cela faisait trois ans qu'il était avec Steve et que depuis leur premier baiser...ils n'avaient quasi plus été seuls même pour promener, regarder un film ou aller manger au restaurant.

_ Je suis désolé, Tony. Articula le Captain après un temps de silence. Je n'avais pas vue les choses sous cet angle. Je...j'étais pris dans mon rôle de héro et...comment ai-je pu laisser notre relation...

_ Ne te crois pas seul fautif. Écoute, j'ai été heureux, je le suis encore. Je ne suis plus vraiment le même avec toi, depuis que tu es là. Alors, je veux juste profiter. Promets-moi de ne pas t'en vouloir.

Le blond releva ses yeux vers lui. Des yeux dans lesquels brulaient la flamme de la culpabilité. Tony s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement d'abord, puis avec plus de violence avant de s'écarter.

_ Je me fiche du temps qui a passé, Steve Rogers. Fit Tony en posant son front contre le sien. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est le temps qu'il nous reste à parcourir et avec qui je vais le traverser. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses couler notre navire avec de la culpabilité. Je veux que nos erreurs nous mettent le vent en poupe pour que nous puissions naviguer ensembles.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, Tony. Souffla Steve.

Et le blond l'embrassa avec passion alors que son cœur menaçait de le lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Steve ne lui disait que rarement ces mots là, mais c'était toujours inattendue. Toujours au moment où lui-même s'apprêtait à les dire mais n'arrivait pas à les sortir. C'était comme si Steve savait exactement qu'il le pensait à cet instant mais qu'il savait que les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir sa bouche et qu'il s'était donné pour mission de les dire à sa place. Mais il allait être temps de les faire sortir.

_ Alors, qu'avons-nous au programme de la journée, Monsieur Stark ? Sourit Steve.

_ D'abord, petit déjeuner. Déclara Tony. Après...j'aimerai te faire découvrir ça au fur et à mesure.

_ Peter t'a aidé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Steve, avec malice.

_ Un petit peu. Admit le milliardaire. Mais, j'ai fait le plus gros. En attendant...

Tony se rapprocha pour embrasser Steve avec passion. Le regard de braise, il y mit tout le désir et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

_ On ne devait pas déjeuner ? Murmura Steve à bout de souffle quelques minutes après.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit de quelle façon. Souligna Tony avec une lueur dans le regard qui fit rougir le blond à son plus grand plaisir.

_ Si monsieur voit les choses comme ça. Se reprit Steve en se redressant.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre les changements de plans que prévoyaient le Captain, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son. Steve l'attrapa par la taille, le balança sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte de leurs chambres. Une fois arrivés là, Steve le fit tomber sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui, les yeux brûlants. Voilà qui s'annonçait de bon augure.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Tony entraîna le blond à sa suite, en riant. Ils venaient de faire un tour dans une grande roue qui leur avait permis de voir les alentours depuis le haut. Les montagnes enneigées, les nuages chargés de neiges, les chalets en bas les attendant pour du vin chaud et des friandises de Noël. Tout ce qui pouvait rendre Tony joyeux comme un enfant de cinq ans. Mais pas Steve qui avait pris une étrange couleur verdâtre avant de se cramponner aux sièges et de ne plus rien regarder que la barre les maintenant.

_ Ne te moques pas, grommela Steve en serrant pourtant doucement la main de Tony.

_ Tu as le vertige sur la grande roue ! S'esclaffa Tony.

_ Et alors ? Monsieur Tony Stark est-il donc invincible, lui ? Marmonna le blond.

_ Non, il a quelques faiblesses. Mais un super héros qui a peur du vide, ça la fout mal, se moqua Tony.

_ Niah, niah, niah, répliqua Steve de façon très enfantine, provoquant l'hilarité de son amant.

_ Allez, viens, je vais me faire pardonner.

Tony tira sur le bras de Steve pour l'entrainer vers le chalet des friandises. Une agréable odeur d'épices se propageait tout autour de la maisonnette de bois et il put voir Steve reprendre quelques couleurs. Il commanda deux vins chauds et une barbe à papa.

_ Tu as l'intention de ruiner ma ligne ? Demanda Steve avec un sourire.

_ Comme si tu pouvais prendre un gramme. Soupira Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

Steve lui tira la langue. Là, dans cette ambiance, Tony avait l'impression de ne plus avoir 40ans, mais d'être redevenu un adolescent vivant son premier amour. Coupé du monde, ils n'étaient plus Ironman et Captain America. Ils étaient deux hommes se chamaillant un morceau de barbe à papa. Deux hommes s'aimant aux yeux de tous, deux hommes qui n'en avaient rien à faire du regard des autres, parce que le seul regard qui comptait c'était celui de la personne qu'ils aimaient.

_ Je vais nous prendre des pommes d'amour. Décida Steve.

_ C'est qui, qui ne fait plus attention au régime de l'autre, maintenant ? Rigola Tony.

_ Juste une. Supplia Steve. On la partage ensembles. S'il te plait je n'en ai plus mangé depuis...

_ Au moins ta congélation, nargua Tony. Le froid ne te dépaysera pas, comme ça !

_ Niah, niah, niah. Répéta Steve faisant éclater de rire Tony, son verre de vin chaud à la main. Tais-toi.

_ Non, c'est trop drôle.

Steve l'attrapa par le bras et le colla à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tony savait que ces disputes le faisaient plus rires qu'elles ne l'énervaient vraiment, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des disputes.

_ Tu vois, quand tu arrêtes de dire des sottises, je peux penser correctement. Soupira Steve.

_ Alors, elle est pour quand ma pomme d'amour ? Demanda Tony en se décalant, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

_ De suite.

Steve partit commander sous le regard attendri de Tony. La journée était parfaite. Tout comme il l'avait espéré.

 _ **Quelques heures après.**_

Steve riait à s'en faire sauter la sangle abdominale. Tony, au beau milieu du restaurant, avait tenté d'expliquer à la gérante qu'il était Tony Stark et qu'il avait fait une réservation mais elle lui avait répondu que le grand monsieur Stark ne ressemblait pas à un vieil ours mal léché avant de le laisser en plan à la table à laquelle ils étaient assis. Provoquant l'hilarité du Captain qui avait failli tomber de sa chaise sous la comparaison.

_ Arrêtes de rire comme une baleine ! S'énerva Tony.

_ Haha ! Je ne ressemble pas à un vieil ours mal léché, moi, au moins !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour partir en direction des cuisines, le rire de Steve l'accompagnant. La situation avait ça de bien, faire rire son amant au point qu'il en ait mal au ventre. Ça arrivait bien assez peu à son goût. Sauf quand ils étaient tous les deux, qu'ils se chambraient et se chamaillaient avant d'éclater de rire parce que c'était ridicule. Mais si la gérante ne le croyait pas, il n'allait pas pouvoir mettre à exécution ce qu'il avait prévu avec Peter. Il se devait donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

_ Que faîtes-vous là, monsieur ? S'indigna la gérante.

_ Je viens vous prouver que je suis bien Tony Stark.

En un mouvement fluide, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste, il avait sorti son portefeuille et lui montrait sa carte d'identité. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre et d'afficher une mine sceptique qui agaça Tony.

_ Mouais. C'est pourquoi ? Grogna-t-elle en retournant à ses activités.

_ Un jeune homme du nom de Peter a dû réserver pour nous la salle à l'étage. Et le restaurant pour la soirée, en fait.

_ Ouais. Ben quoi ? Grommela la gérante.

Le genre de personne absolument pas aimable. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul ours mal léché du coin. Il inspira un grand coup pour ne pas lui faire part de ses réflexions et lui posa les questions essentielles.

_ Est-ce que ça a été fait ? Tout le monde est là ?

_ Ben évidemment, monsieur Stark. Vous avez plus qu'à, comme on dit chez nous.

_ Très bien. Je vous règle de suite ?

_ Ouais, m'sieur. Venez.

Tony suivit la femme jusque dans son bureau où il signa le chèque avant de repartir. Il tâta sa veste un instant, prit d'inquiétude avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il était temps d'entrer en scène. Il inspira un grand coup.

_ Vous pouvez faire passer le mot que c'est bon. Déclara Tony.

_ Très bien. Je fais servir un apéro à votre ami.

_ Merci. Mais faites d'abord ce que je vous demande.

_ Bien sûr, m'sieur.

Tony laissa la femme là et retourna dans la grande pièce où Steve se calmait enfin de sa crise de rire. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, Steve se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire et Tony s'installa face à lui comme si de rien était.

_ Alors ? Réussit à demander calmement Steve, la lèvre tressautant cependant face à son envie de rire.

_ C'est bon. Grommela Tony.

_ Tu ne ressembles pas à un vieil ours mal léché, essaya de dire Steve alors que ses yeux redevenaient rieurs.

_ 'Te fatigues pas, Steve.

La lumière s'éteignit et Tony entendit Steve se lever brusquement pour le rejoindre, faisant de son corps un bouclier, déformation professionnelle qui fit sourire Tony. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais il avait besoin que Steve soit proche de lui pour la suite. Des bruits de pas lui signalèrent que c'était le moment pour lui de sauter dans le vide, de faire le grand pas. Il posa un genou à terre, la lumière revint quasiment dans la seconde.

Steve, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bruce, Thor, Peter, Natasha, Barton, Bucky, Pepper, …tous leurs proches étaient là. Même Wade Wilson, un proche sans être proche, qui entourait la taille de Peter avec une possessivité non feinte. Et Tony était à ses pieds, un genou au sol, un coffret de petite taille aux creux de ses mains avec quelque chose de fin et de brillant à l'intérieur.

_ Steve. Entama Tony en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'ai dit que récemment je m'étais aperçu du temps qui avait filé, du temps qui avait passé depuis notre premier baiser. Cela fait 3 ans aujourd'hui, jour pour jour que nous sommes ensembles, 3 ans de bonheur durant lesquels tu m'as apporté stabilité et bienveillance. Trois années durant lesquelles tu m'as supporté et soutenue. Mais ces 3 ans sont passés vite, très vite, trop vite. Sans que jamais je ne prenne le temps d'y penser, d'y réfléchir et de voir la vérité en face. Mais Steve...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il inspira profondément. Il était prêt. Il allait le faire, parce que ces mots étaient les plus vrais qu'il n'ait sûrement jamais dit.

_...je t'aime. Je t'aime véritablement et j'aimerai que le monde le sache. J'aimerai que le temps le sache et que l'on puisse vivre ensemble toutes les expériences qu'il nous reste à affronter. Steve Rogers...veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il y eut un moment de silence et Tony eut l'impression que toute la salle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à une allure effrénée, comme s'il était en chute libre en attendant la réponse de Steve. Tony observa le visage de son amant. Un visage strié de larmes de bonheur. Il se baissa, l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Tony dégusta ce baiser au goût de bonheur, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant sous les premiers applaudissements, de la part de ceux qui savaient déjà la réponse du Captain, gravée sur son visage. Mais Tony voulait l'entendre, il voulait être sûr.

_ Oui. Oui. Oui bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !

Tony n'entendit pas les hurlements de victoire de leurs amis. Il n'entendit rien d'autre que ce 'Oui' qui résonna dans ses oreilles comme un grand coup de cymbales à côté d'elles. Son cœur déploya le parachute et se déposa avec lenteur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il l'avait fait. Il avait demandé Steve Rogers en mariage. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait après trois années de silence. Il avait vu Wade aux côtés de Peter. Il l'avait vu enserrer sa taille juste au moment où les lumières s'étaient allumées. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Mais il s'en occuperait.

Peter, avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, lui avait donné plus de responsabilités et lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était lui-même l'idole de quelqu'un. Il l'adorait cet ado complètement déjanté, c'était presque son fils, malgré la mauvaise opinion de la tante de Peter avait de lui. Et vu le regard que Steve avait eu quelques instants plutôt dans la direction de Peter et Wade, ce que lui avait dit le blond était vrai, pour lui aussi le jeune homme était de la famille. Une famille reconstruite à qui l'on promettait des jours heureux, enfin. Il ferma les yeux alors que le baiser devenait de feu. C'était une victoire qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Sa victoire contre lui-même et contre ses peurs.


End file.
